


#страшно_жить

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Social Media, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: голуби опасны (для глав районных управ)





	#страшно_жить

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One piece pairings battle 2017.  
> Бета: Lisenok_Lis.
> 
> типа модерн!АУ, типа медиа-фик, хейт голубей, ни один голубь не пострадал, можно найти намеки на Киллер/Хокинс, гороскопы не врут (если они от Хокинса), детка как обращение, отсутствие запятых как смысл жизни, Ло лучший бойфренд на свете, хоть Кид и любит валять дурака

**Предсказания_Хокинса**  
Дата: 15-05-2017, 00:00 UTC

Этот понедельник обещает быть спокойным, беспроблемным днём. Не изменяйте своей обычной рабочей рутине — и вся неделя сложится удачно. Но Козерогам стоит быть осторожными: некоторые ваши идеи могут стать навязчивыми и подчинить вас себе. Избегайте нестандартных решений — они приведут к проигрышу.  
**21,391 заметки**

[07:16] Юстасс: без меня твоя жизнь будто белый стих  
[07:16] Юстасс: забыл дальше  
[07:20] Юстасс: о!  
[07:20] Юстасс: вношу коррективы в твой серый мир  
[07:21] Юстасс: иииии  
[07:21] Юстасс: заставляю видеть больше, чем ты привык  
[07:22] Юстасс: а ты меня не ценишь  
[07:23] Т. Л.: Читая весь этот бред, я думаю, что не ценю себя.  
[07:23] Юстасс: о даааа ты всетаки читаешь  
[07:23] Юстасс: знаешь что было бы круто?  
[07:24] Юстасс: отвечать не на каждую десятую фразу а чаще  
[07:24] Юстасс: и будить меня когда уходишь  
[07:25] Т. Л.: Ты так мерзко храпел, что стоило разбудить тебя еще ночью, но тогда бы ты начал разговаривать, а это в разы хуже.  
[07:25] Т. Л.: И перестань использовать эмотикон.  
[07:26] _Юстасс прислал фотографию!_  
[07:26] Юстасс: мастерская оч даж официальная  
[07:26] Т. Л.: Я сломаю тебе этот палец нежно, Юстасс, будем подкреплять рефлексы вежливости.  
[07:27] Юстасс: гав гав блядь

[07:58] Т. Л.: Всё, смена.  
[07:59] Юстасс: ^_~ 

[14:43] Юстасс: ебаные голуби падают в окно  
[14:43] Юстасс: !!!!  
[14:43] Юстасс: опять  
[14:43] Юстасс: вот твари  
[14:43] Юстасс: в открытое блядь окно  
[14:44] _Юстасс прислал фотографию!_  
[14:44] Юстасс: щас я им шеи посворачиваю 

[15:21] Юстасс: прикинь меня клюнули в нос  
[15:21] Юстасс: до крови  
[15:21] Юстасс: и насрали на твою толстовку  
[15:23] Юстасс: кажется я забыл снять вещи с сушилки  
[15:24] Юстасс: пиздец вся квартира в ебаных перьях  
[15:24] Юстасс: сволочей стало еще больше  
[15:24] Юстасс: и не мерзнут  
[15:24] Юстасс: нравится им на улице  
[15:24] Юстасс: и на проводах  
[15:25] Юстасс: ебаный цирк  
[15:27] Юстасс: детка? 

[16:00] Киллер: Ты где? Сколько еще ждать?  
[16:03] капитанКид: нисколько, меня не будет. занят  
[16:03] Киллер: Что на этот раз?  
[16:03] капитанКид: опять голуби  
[16:04] капитанКид: с этим надо разобраться  
[16:04] Киллер: Кид. Не делай глупостей. Всегда есть цивилизованный вариант.  
[16:04] капитанКид: угу конечно  
[16:04] Киллер: И он может оказаться намного более эффективным.  
[16:06] капитанКид: хорошо блядь я попробую  
[16:06] капитанКид: в последний раз 

[16:27] Киллер: Шеф забирал себе что-то из последней партии?  
[16:28] Вайя: да вроде нет. подожди, я гляну  
[16:31] Вайя: все на месте.  
[16:31] Вайя: ему нравился какой-то короткоствол, но Хирург сказал, что отрежет ему, хм, отрежет, короче, если тот снова притащит домой оружие. а что?  
[16:32] Киллер: Ничего, странное предчувствие просто.  
[16:32] Вайя: ну напиши Фокуснику, вдруг сегодня будет подходящий день ответить на твоё сообщение  
[16:32] Киллер: Делом займись. 

[16:53] Хит: Кажется, я случайно поджег штору в спальне.  
[16:53] Киллер: Блин, если Кид таки расстреляет голубей, то я и не удивлюсь.  
[16:54] Хит: Ээээ… Чего?  
[16:54] Киллер: Забудь. Стой на месте и не двигайся. И не дыши. Мы выезжаем.  
[16:54] Хит: Ага, хорошо.  
[16:59] Хит: Кажется, у меня сейчас загорятся штаны.  
[17:07] Хит: Киллер, можно я отойду в другое место? 

[17:24] капитанКид: как правильно? юговосточный  
[17:24] капитанКид: или юго-восточный  
[17:24] капитанКид: похер сам узнаю  
[17:28] Киллер: Немного занят. Проблемы, знаешь ли.  
[17:29] капитанКид: юго-восточный

Главе управы района Саут Блю  
Харицу Кендиё  
от Юстасса Кида 

**ЖАЛОБА**

В связи с приходом зимы, очевидно наступившей для сотрудников управы абсолютно неожиданно, крыши всех домов на нашей улице были завалены снегом, который лежит там уже которую неделю. И не убирается. Никем. 

Вследствие чего голуби, проживающие на крышах, вынуждены пытаться жить исключительно на проводах, что в принципе и ничего. Но провода также видоизменились в связи с зимой — они покрыты коркой льда. И голуби скользят по ним. Особенно невыносима ситуация с юго-восточной стороны моего дома: голуби скользят по проводам, срываются с них и, не успевая взлететь, — сталкиваются с окном моей спальни. Если же окно открыто для проветривания — они падают в комнату. 

Так жить нельзя. Я начал ненавидеть голубей, а мой бывший психотерапевт советовал мне избегать подобных чувств. 

В связи с вышеизложенным прошу вас принять меры по удалению голубей с нашей улицы, а желательно — и всего квартала. В противном случае я буду вынужден решать проблему своими силами, что вам не понравится. 

15 мая 2017 года

С уважением, Юстасс Кид. 

[22:16] капитанКид: киллер опять заливал про цивилизованность и другую хрень  
[22:16] капитанКид: даже не послал его  
[22:16] капитанКид: прикинь  
[22:17] Детка: Просто удивительно:)  
[22:17] капитанКид: ты двуличный мудак  
[22:18] Детка: Однажды я тебя всё таки прирежу. Поплачу на похоронах и счастливо заживу в одиночестве.  
[22:18] капитанКид: :-Q  
[22:19] капитанКид: дада  
[22:19] капитанКид: не останавливайся  
[22:19] капитанКид: люблю тебя такого кровожадного  
[22:19] Детка: Так что там с цивилизованностью?  
[22:20] капитанКид: ну  
[22:20] капитанКид: хм  
[22:20] капитанКид: я написал жалобу  
[22:21] капитанКид: ?  
[22:22] Детка: Прошу прощения, что-то я подавился.  
[22:22] капитанКид: хаха блядь  
[22:23] Детка: Перешли мне, хочу посмотреть. Юстасс, это уже не деградация, а эволюция, ещё немного и ты перестанешь носить шубы на голое тело.  
[22:24] капитанКид: мне нравятся мои шубы  
[22:25] Детка: Ну, душ сразу после купания в машинном масле тоже сойдет. Будем двигаться маленькими шажками.  
[22:25] капитанКид: мечтай  
[22:26] капитанКид: ты скоро?  
[22:27] Детка: Обход по второму этажу и всё. Зайти в маркет по дороге?  
[22:28] капитанКид: не, я сходил  
[22:28] капитанКид: и даже чтото приготовил  
[22:28] капитанКид: ^_^" 

**История поисковых запросов**

ужин без хлеба  
доставка продуктов на дом  
рыба быстро рецепт  
рис варить рецепт  
голубь уличный рецепт 

**Предсказания_Хокинса**  
Дата: 16-05-2017, 00:00 UTC

Этот вторник полностью зависим от понедельника: правильные решения принесут свои плоды, а неверные — проблемы. Будьте внимательны к окружающим, им может понадобиться ваша помощь. Помните, что вовремя проявленное внимание может спасти ваших близких от необдуманных поступков.  
**14,134 заметки**

[13:18] капитанКид: посмотри в окно  
[13:18] капитанКид: эти гады там?  
[13:19] капитанКид: ну что?  
[13:19] Детка: пошел нахер  
[13:19] капитанКид: вау  
[13:19] капитанКид: кто ты и что ты сделал с Ло  
[13:19] капитанКид: хотя неважно  
[13:20] капитанКид: ты нравишься мне больше  
[13:20] капитанКид: Ло такой занудный  
[13:20] Детка: Отвянь, Юстасс.  
[13:21] капитанКид: о детка это ты  
[13:21] капитанКид: а я только размечтался  
[13:21] капитанКид: только не говори что ты еще спишь  
[13:21] капитанКид: посмотри в окно  
[13:22] капитанКид: ^_^  
[13:23] капитанКид: T_T  
[13:24] капитанКид: ^_\\\\\  
[13:25] Детка: заебал  
[13:25] Детка: в следующий раз сам будешь всю ночь зашивать своих ебланов  
[13:25] Детка: пришьешь им руки к задницам, разницы особой не будет  
[13:26] капитанКид: детка  
[13:26] капитанКид: извини  
[13:27] капитанКид: ну не сердись  
[13:27] капитанКид: они же всю ночь в окно падали  
[13:27] капитанКид: падали и стучали  
[13:27] капитанКид: стучали и падали  
[13:27] капитанКид: ты просто не слышал  
[13:28] капитанКид: а вдруг их там того  
[13:28] капитанКид: а мы и не увидим?  
[13:28] капитанКид: эх  
[13:28] капитанКид: хочу к нам в кроватку  
[13:29] _Детка прислал фотографию!_  
[13:29] капитанКид: обожаю твои пальцы

Юстассу Киду  
от администрации управы  
района Саут Блю 

Ответ на жалобу от 15.05.2017

Ваша жалоба рассмотрена и отклонена: по должностным инструкциям управа не занимается проблемами граждан, ненавидящих голубей.  
Также хотим заметить, что мы были уведомлены о приходе зимы Приказом от 28.04.2017, в её второй месяц.  
Надеемся, что вы сможете решить проблему своими силами или силами своего психотерапевта. 

16 мая 2017 года

[16:48] Киллер: Ты где?  
[16:48] Киллер: Только что был тут.  
[16:48] капитанКид: дела  
[16:49] капитанКид: нахуй цивилизованность  
[16:49] капитанКид: я оторву их крылья  
[16:49] капитанКид: и только потом  
[16:49] капитанКид: начну сворачивать шеи  
[16:50] капитанКид: они будут плакать  
[16:50] капитанКид: просить пощады  
[16:50] Киллер: Это ты все еще о голубях?  
[16:51] капитанКид: пернатые пидоры 

[16:52] Киллер: Кажется, у шефа опять сорвало крышу. Я не досмотрел, мне очень жаль. Он решительно настроен на голубиный геноцид.  
[16:52] Трафальгар Ло: Ну, хорошо, что я уже не дома.  
[16:52] Трафальга Ло: Все ещё не считаешь, что он мудак?  
[16:53] Киллер: С каждым бывает. 

[16:54] капитанКид: суки разлетелись  
[16:54] капитанКид: ничего  
[16:54] капитанКид: люди не улетят  
[16:55] Киллер: А сколько раз я говорил, что тебе бы еще подлечиться.  
[16:56] капитанКид: у них обед  
[16:56] капитанКид: ну пиздец

[16:57] Киллер: Кажется, отсутствие дома тебе не поможет. Будет громко — он пошел в управление.  
[16:57] Трафальгар Ло: Мудак бы так никогда не сделал бы. Очевидно же.  
[16:57] Киллер: Поговоришь с ним?

[16:58] Детка: Ты где? Звонила Иккаку, говорит, мы давно у неё не были. Может зайдем сегодня?  
[16:58] капитанКид: Извини, детка, я сейчас немного занят. Позже наберу. Люблю тебя.

[16:59] Трафальгар Ло: Сами с таким разбирайтесь.  
[16:59] Киллер: Понял. 

[17:00] Киллер: Срочно перевозим груз на левый склад, можно на тот, что возле клуба Апу. И избавьтесь от левых тачек.  
[17:00] Ваяй: ?  
[17:01] Киллер: Шеф решил поотжигать.  
[17:01] Ваяй: понял  
[17:02] Хит: Ой, как все плохо. Думаешь, он что-то подожжет?  
[17:02] Киллер: …  
[17:02] Ваяй: ты держись там

[22:34] Бэзил: Карты говорят, что у тебя тяжелая ночь, хотя все возможные проблемы не станут полной неожиданностью.  
[22:34] Бэзил: С вероятностью в 86 процентов — виновником будет Юстасс Кид.  
[22:36] Киллер: С вероятностью в 100% я не горю желанием с тобой разговаривать. Снизойди до меня как-то в другой раз.  
[22:36] Бэзил: С вероятностью в 93 процента наиболее благоприятным днем для «снизойти» будет послезавтра.  
[22:37] Бэзил: Удачи. 

**Предсказания_Хокинса**  
Дата: 17-05-2017, 00:00 UTC 

Эта среда — самый тяжелый день недели. Её стоит просто пережить. Вероятность чего — восемьдесят пять процентов.  
**56,675 заметки**

[09:12] Смокер: Твой у нас. Забирать будешь?  
[09:15] Т. Л.: Нет.  
[09:15] Т. Л.: Можете его там даже избить. Жалоб и юристов не будет.  
[09:16] Смокер: А ты наверняка еще и отблагодаришь?  
[09:17] Т. Л. Конечно. В следующий поставлю тебе хорошо работающий клапан, а не эту б/у халтуру.  
[09:17] Смокер: Всё-таки отморозок ты, Ло.  
[09:25] Смокер: Дэн Дэн Муши ему верну, пожалуй, а то заебал орать. Как думаешь — обыск провести? Повод есть теперь. Или успели все припрятать?  
[09:29] Т.Л.: Успели. 

[11:32] Юстасс: твой дружок запнул меня в клетку  
[11:32] Юстасс: опять  
[11:33] Т.Л.: Он мне не дружок.  
[11:33 Юстасс: думаю у него на тебя виды  
[11:33] Юстасс: и он хочет от меня избавиться  
[11:34] Юстасс: пидор херов  
[11:34] Т.Л.: Кто бы говорил.  
[11:35] Юстасс: ну детка  
[11:35] Юстасс: ты меня совсем не жалеешь и постоянно недооцениваешь  
[11:35] Юстасс: Лично я просто не вникаю в гендер. И состою в крепких любящих отношениях.  
[11:36] Юстасс: а он херов пидор 8(>_<)8  
[11:36] Юстасс: сильно сердишься?  
[11:38] Т.Л.: Ты разбил все окна районной управы и уложил на больничную койку их главу.  
[11:38] Юстасс: ага  
[11:38] Юстасс: слушай  
[11:38] Юстасс: а давай ты его на этой койке и того  
[11:40] Юстасс: скажи идея шик  
[11:40] Т.Л.: Знаешь, никак не могу понять почему я еще не того тебя. Жизнь стала бы такой прекрасной и спокойной.  
[11:41] Юстасс: ну ты тоже состоишь в них  
[11:42] Юстасс: в крепких любящих отношениях  
[11:42] Юстасс: (^3^)  
[11:43] Т.Л.: И действительно, как я об этом не подумал.  
[11:43] Юстасс: у тебя бывает  
[11:48] Юстасс: Знаешь, койка такая холодная и твердая, я и отвык уже, не думал что это когда-то будет возможным.  
[11:49] Т.Л.: Мы внесем залог. Киллер разобрался с делами мастерской, а глава управы не хочет давать показания. Больших проблем быть не должно.  
[11:50] Юстасс: лю тя  
[11:50] Т.Л.: Ну или сгнивай там. 

**Предсказания_Хокинса**  
Дата: 18-05-2017, 00:00 UTC 

Да, мы знали, что переживем среду. Четверг открывает перед всеми головокружительные перспективы. Советуем вам поработать над исправлением давних ошибок в отношениях: сегодня, как никогда, ваши близкие готовы вас услышать. День также удобен для проворачивания разного рода афер и авантюр. А вот по ночным улицам ходить не рекомендуем.  
**75,893 заметки**

[03:02] Киллер: Только что звонил шеф.  
[03:02] Трафальгар Ло: И?  
[03:02] Киллер: Мне кажется, он все еще злится на голубей.  
[03:04] Киллер: Бэзил говорит, что с вероятностью в 76% он «будет мстить» и снова вляпается.  
[03:04] Трафальгар Ло: Мстить голубям.  
[03:04] Киллер: Да.  
[03:05] Трафальгар Ло: Пиздец какой-то. Хорошо, я с этим разберусь.  
[03:06] Трафальгар Ло: Рад, что Бэзил разговаривает с тобой. И это в три ночи.  
[03:07] Киллер: Ну тогда иди и разбирайся. 

[03:15] Т.Л.: Через час у моего дома. И захватите три больших мешка побольше, сачок, сетку и пару бутылок покрепче.  
[03:15] Бепо: ЧТО-ТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? ЗАЧЕМ ВАМ МЕШКИ? МЫ СНОВА БУДЕМ ВЫНОСИТЬ ТРУПЫ? ВЫ ЦЕЛЫ, КАПИТАН?  
[03:16] Шачи: успокойся, Бепо  
[03:16] Пенгвин: и капсом не пиши, сколько просить  
[03:17] Бепо: Я ТАК ЧУВСТВУЮ!  
[03:17] Бепо: ЧТО С ВАМИ, КАПИТАН? ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ МОЛЧИТЕ?  
[03:18] Т.Л.: Через 40 минут, если у вас есть время на разговоры.  
[03:18] Пенгвин: поняли  
[03:18] Шачи: ага  
[03:18] Бепо: КАПИТАН, С ВАМИ ТОЧНО ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ? 

**@хельми_красавчик**

Блин, чуваки, Хокинс снова не ошибся: только что видел, как компания отморозков тащила огромные мешки. Наверняка завалили кого-то. А один ваще был на МЕДВЕДЯ похож! Надо рассказать папе, такое оставлять нельзя. Дозор должен вмешаться. Могли ведь и меня грохнуть.

**#ночной_город #страшно_жить #Хокинс_просто_супер**

**Скоропалительная отставка Харицу Кендиё**

Как стало известно нашему ресурсу, глава районной управы Саут Блю, Харицу Кендиё, недавно пострадавший в связи с невыясненными обстоятельствами (также разгромившими здание управы), подал в отставку. Мы навестили его в больнице, и он подтвердил, что это решение он обдумывал уже давно. 

«Я работаю так давно, пора на заслуженный отдых. Всегда мечтал разводить голубей, и теперь, когда добрые люди предоставили мне…» **/продолжение читать по ссылке/**

[20:24] капитанКид: и всетаки я сделал этих гадов  
[20:24] капитанКид: влегкую  
[20:27] Киллер: И действительно, ты такой молодец, Кид.  
[20:27] капитанКид: а то 

[20:35] Киллер: Хорошо.  
[20:38] Трафальгар Ло: ?  
[20:38] Киллер: Он полный мудак.  
[20:39] Трафальгар Ло: Ты когда-то был в баре у Иккаку? 


End file.
